


"Evil Plot Raven": Agosto #1

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El coronel Sink leyó un artículo en la revista Reader's Digest acerca de cómo una unidad del Ejército Imperial Japonés había batido un récord mundial por marchar y pensó que sus hombres podían mejorar tal hazaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Evil Plot Raven": Agosto #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



**Título** : La marcha  
 **Autor** : [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[**intimisky**](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Band of Brothers  
 **Grupo** : Compañía Easy, 2º Batallón del 506º Regimiento de los Estados Unidos.  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Resumen** : El coronel Sink leyó un artículo en la revista _Reader's Digest_ acerca de cómo una unidad del Ejército Imperial Japonés había batido un récord mundial por marchar y pensó que sus hombres podían mejorar tal hazaña.  
 **Advertencias** : Recreación libre de un hecho real, ocurrido al finalizar los entrenamientos en Camp Toccoa, antes de movilizarse hacia Camp Mackall en Carolina del Norte el 23 de junio de 1943.  
 **Evil Plot Raven:** Prompt #2

— Caballeros, he aquí el reto. Si esos condenados japoneses lo lograron, nosotros lo haremos y mejor.  
  
La voz nasal y con fuerte acento sureño del Coronel Sink sonó terminante. Los oficiales se retiraron de la reunión rumbo a las barracas. Richard y Lewis, hombro con hombro, caminaban en silencio entre las bromas de algunos colegas, la grava crujiendo bajo sus pies y las luces de las farolas de cada edificación de campaña.  
  
— Winters, ven conmigo.  
  
Había algo seco y perentorio en la manera en que el Capitán Sobel se dirigía a cualquiera de sus subordinados, pero sin dudas cuando había alguien alrededor, ese _algo_ se tornaba insoportable si el receptor era Dick Winters.  
  
— ¿Señor?  
  
— Quiero a la Compañía en formación a las 0400, con todo el equipo y listos para inspección.  
  
— Señor, sí, señor —un educado y corto asentimiento que apenas movió la barbilla afilada hacia un lado y Sobel sintió hervirle la sangre ante la velada amenaza que las innegables cualidades de liderazgo de Richard Winters suponían para él mismo y sus deseos de destacar. El capitán no era tonto, si no se cuidaba Winters le pasaría por arriba, era necesario tenerle cerca y vigilado.  
  
—Entre nosotros, Dick —agregó Sobel como en confidencia bajando casi una octava y acercando su cabeza a la del otro oficial—, ni la _Dog_ ni la _Fox_ están entrenadas físicamente a la altura de la _Easy_ ; para el caso —agregó con algo de sorna—: ninguna de las otras compañías lo está, así que esto será como un paseo para los hombres.  
  
Con una mirada de altivo desprecio dirigida hacia el teniente Nixon, quien se había quedado a un lado esperando a su colega, el capitán se adelantó a otros oficiales hasta perderse detrás de uno de los edificios.  
  
— ¿Un paseo? Un bello paseo de casi ciento veinte millas con armamento militar al hombro —la ironía de Nix apenas arrancó una mueca en su compañero.  
  
— Ya sabes lo que dicen… " _nada como el Sur en primavera_ ".  
  
— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ¿Acaso detecté sarcasmo en su voz teniente Winters?  
  
Sin responderle más que con otro de esos gestos tan suyos y que a estas alturas Nix ya interpretaba correctamente, ambos oficiales se prepararon para comunicar a los miembros de la Compañía Easy que el 2º Batallón del 506º Regimiento de los Estados Unidos, como previa a entrenamientos masivos de táctica y combate, había recibido la orden del Coronel Sink de realizar una marcha desde el campamento en Toccoa hasta la ciudad de Atlanta. 

***

Los soldados de la Compañía _Easy_ subían cada día, y en ocasiones más de una vez, hasta la cima del monte Currahee, al punto de que Sobel había acuñado la frase "tres millas subiendo, tres millas bajando" como orden de marcha cada vez. Pero ya llevaban caminando más de veinte horas y aunque en el último poblado los niños de la escuela primaria les habían dado naranjas y la gente les había aclamado, ahora las piernas dolían y hasta el peso del casco era excesivo.  
  
– ¡Hey Tipp! ¡Tipper! —Sólo respiraciones fatigosas y algún que otro resoplido de risa respondieron a la voz que salía justo de en medio de la columna. La misma voz que nuevamente se dejó oír a los pocos instantes—: ¿Cuántas millas eran si hubiéramos ido por Gainesville?  
  
— Ya te lo dije Perconte, noventa y cuatro.  
  
—Y ¿por Duluth?  
  
— Noventa y cinco…  
  
Las voces de los soldados se dejaron oír por algunos momentos hasta que George Luz puso punto final a la cuestión con fuerte acento sureño y la voz más nasal que lo habitual:  
  
— ¡ _Condenados_ japonenes y sus _condenados_ récords!

***

En algún punto entre Athens y Monroe los pies dejaron de dolerle. Johnny pensaba que tal vez sencillamente se había muerto, pero su cuerpo por simple costumbre seguía marchando. Es más, tal vez estaba muerto en serio, porque ni siquiera la visión del capitán algunas yardas por delante le molestaba demasiado. Pero ¡qué desperdicio de entrenamiento si se moría por romper un récord y antes de saltar para ganar la guerra!  
  
— ¡ _Condenados_ coroneles y sus hábitos de lectura!  
  
El susurro resonó como metralla por sobre los pasos de la Compañía y los sonidos de la noche en medio del campo.

***

— ¡Tú puedes, Pat! ¡Vamos!  
  
Dick oyó la voz de Bill Guarnere y apuró el paso hasta el medio de la formación para ver la situación. El sargento Guarnere con un brazo sostenía casi todo el peso del soldado Christenson y no dejaba de animarle, del otro lado el soldado Wynn hacía otro tanto. La determinación en la mirada del joven era inversamente proporcional a su cansancio y los pasos casi trastabillantes que daba. Dick comprobó que esa mirada estaba clavada en la nuca de Malarkey y supo que esta vez el soldado Christenson también saldría adelante.

***

— Teniente Nixon.  
  
— Dígame, sargento.  
  
— Permiso para hablar, señor.  
  
— Concedido.  
  
— ¿Usted diría que el coronel Sink _también_ me odia?  
  
— No, Randleman —con una sonrisa ladeada Nix agregó —: diría que nos odia a todos.  
  
Las carcajadas alcanzaron incluso a los últimos soldados de la _Dog_ y uno de los tenientes de esa compañía se giró para observar a los soldados que, sesenta horas de marcha después, aún tenían ánimo para bromear con sus superiores.

***

Banderas, bocinas, una plataforma elevada —en la que seguramente estarían las personas más destacadas del Estado y algunos jefes del Alto Mando del Regimiento— y probablemente toda la población de Atlanta con disponibilidad para estar en las calles a esas horas, recibieron a los 544 enlistados que lograron unir en setenta y cinco horas y quince minutos Toccoa con la capital de Georgia. Durante la marcha, doce hombres renunciaron a la empresa. Tanto el Mayor Strayer como los otros veintinueve oficiales del 2º Batallón llegaron liderando a sus respectivas compañías. Sin dudas este récord alcanzado por cada uno de ellos no se comparaba con la responsabilidad que enfrentarían en pocos meses más, pero _condenados_ fueran si no les había hecho aún más unidos y conscientes de que su fuerza estaba en poner la confianza en el hombre que marchaba a su lado.  
  
No, no había sido fácil, mas valió completamente la pena.

  


**Fin**

Haz click en la imagen para ver los retos y respuestas  
de distintos fandoms y autores a los mismos:

  


  
[ ](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/230107.html)   
_"Bunnies aren’t just cute like everybody supposes! They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what’s with all the carrots?! What do they need such good eyesight for anyway!? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies!" - Anya, Btvs - OMWF_   
**Evil Plot Raven - Agosto #1**   
[ ](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/) **fandom_insano**   



End file.
